


In this life

by AmbaGurl8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Manga & Anime, Other - Freeform, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbaGurl8/pseuds/AmbaGurl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really happy with how this turned out! Was way fun to draw and I love how the colours came out <img/></p>
<p>Demon!Eren (or Tiefling, in this case) and Original!Eren! comparison, inspired by SecondState's lovely AU! It's not long so far but I love it already <img/></p>
<p>Here's a link to the story ~<br/><a href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/3833365/chapters/8552314"></a><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/3833365/chapters/8552314">archiveofourown.org/works/3833…</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	In this life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with how this turned out! Was way fun to draw and I love how the colours came out 
> 
> Demon!Eren (or Tiefling, in this case) and Original!Eren! comparison, inspired by SecondState's lovely AU! It's not long so far but I love it already 
> 
> Here's a link to the story ~  
> [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/3833365/chapters/8552314)[archiveofourown.org/works/3833…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/3833365/chapters/8552314)


End file.
